


Spice Things Up

by delightful_fear



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: A routine boring work meeting gets spiced up...





	Spice Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Friday fluff for you.

Sipping the last of his morning coffee, Kurt glanced down at the Outlook meeting reminder that popped up on his computer screen. 

_Ugh. An hour long meeting about federal regulations and legislation. Oh joy._

Shrugging, Kurt grabbed a notepad and pen, and headed towards the Boardroom. It was all part of the daily dull minutiae of working an office job. It paid the bills, and left his evenings and weekends free to work on his fashion designs. 

There was extensive training in the company already about the topic of the meeting, so Kurt doubted he'd hear anything new. Some department head was out from Head Office to present the session, so everyone was pretending to be interested.

The lights dimmed slightly as an executive assistant started up a projector hooked up to a laptop, and made sure there was water available for everyone. 

Kurt tapped his pen on his paper. Perhaps he could design a shirt for clubbing, made out of thick strips of stretchy black cloth, linked to large metal rings. A bit of an edgy bondage-inspired look that would look impressive with skinny black jeans and boots. Maybe a whip. 

Feigning attention to the meeting, his pen flew across the paper, rough shapes of his inspiration taking shape.

"Here is our Chief Officer of Compliance, John Lewis." Kurt's manager announced, waving towards the Head Office visitor.

Glancing up quickly from his page, Kurt's eyes traced over the executive, and he blinked slowly a few times.

_Oh my...._

The man was simply stunning. He was probably in his early forties, but wore it well. He was like George Clooney's younger, hotter brother. Dark hair with slight greying around his temples and throughout his well trimmed hair. Large dark, intelligent eyes that scanned the room as he talked passionately about his subject. A grey-blue pinstriped suit that was perfectly fitted to his body. 

Kurt laid down his pen, and simply stared, and tried to keep from drooling.

He knew it was a ridiculous attraction. The man wasn't wearing a wedding ring, but he could be attached. He lived 2000 miles away. He was ten to fifteen years older than Kurt, and they probably had nothing in common. Plus, he likely earned ten times what Kurt did. He was out of Kurt's league in so many ways.

But that didn't stop Kurt from checking him out and imagining him naked.

It was rare for Kurt to be so strongly attracted to someone like this on a purely physical basis, and he just let his fantasies run wild. The meeting ended up going long, and he didn't mind at all. He even asked a few questions.

Maybe his interest and admiration didn't go unnoticed. At the end of the meeting, he stood, waiting for his co-workers to shuffle their way out. He sensed someone standing nearby, and looked to the side. 

"Oh, Mr. Lewis. Thank you for the presentation. It was interesting." Kurt fumbled to say, feeling flustered that his crush was standing right beside him, looking (and smelling) even better up close.

The older man smiled slowly, his eyes dipping down to Kurt's lips. "Please, call me John." 

They shook hands, and Kurt felt a zing of awareness from the touch, and noticed the interested look he was getting in return.

Giving a slightly awkward smile, Kurt pulled his hand back. "Um...yeah, well... I should get back to work. Good meeting you."

"Kurt, wait," John stepped a little closer, "I was wondering if you knew a good sushi restaurant near here? I'm about to go for lunch."

Noticing that they were now alone in the Boardroom, Kurt swallowed nervously. There was obviously mutual chemistry here, and John's question was clearly an opening for Kurt to go eat with him. Leading to what? Running back to his hotel room for a nooner? Afternoon Delight?

"Um, I think Tokyo Rose is pretty good. It's on 5th Street." He nodded, scooped up his notepad, and rushed out of the room. Not giving John to say anything else.

Heading into the washroom, Kurt went into a stall, just needed a moment to collect himself.

 _Sheesh....that was close._ Kurt shook his head, smirking a little to himself at the whole incident. Had he really considered having a fling with an high-up executive from Head Office? Sure, the whole boss fantasy aspect was hot, and John was quite drool-worthy, but it would certainly be career suicide sooner or later. Secrets never seemed to stay secret, and even though this wasn't where he wanted to work forever, he didn't want his reputation sullied for the sake of a fun afternoon of sex.

Plus, there was one other huge consideration...

Finishing up in the washroom, he took an elevator to the lobby and stepped outside, getting away from the entranceway and other people. He pulled out his phone, and clicked a name on his contact list.

"Hey babe, to what do I owe the honor of an actual mid-day phone call?" 

Kurt sighed in relief that his call was answered. He could picture that sexy mouth smirking slightly as he had said those words, and felt his arousal twist a degree higher.

"I was thinking about you..." Kurt said softly, his voice a little lower and more intimate. The tone was pretty clear.

There was a sexy chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Oh really? And what were you thinking?"

Biting his lip, Kurt shifted a little, feeling more aroused. "I was thinking about how good you look in the grey pin striped suit of yours. And that if you picked me up after work wearing it, there's no telling if I'd be able to control my wandering hands."

"Hmmm...Is that so?" 

Images of how good Sebastian looked in that suit, perfectly tailored to his tall frame, flashed through Kurt's mind. Picturing crawling over him, straddling his legs, looking down at his sexy green eyes as he dived down for a greedy, hard kiss practically had him moaning. "Mmmmm...yeah, that's right."

Maybe his voice or breathing gave away how aroused he was right now. "Actually, I happen to be wearing that suit today, and could probably leave work early..."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._ Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back against the building. "How soon can you get here?" He'd tell his manager he wasn't feeling too well. Needed to get to bed. Make some excuse.

\--- 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"You called me John."

Panting, Kurt looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Listen, sweetheart, you shouldn't listen to what a man says when he's in the throes of passion. We say the craziest things."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, you said 'John'."

Rotating his hips in a little circle as he pushed back, Kurt smiled as he heard Sebastian groan and then clutch his hips tightly. "Honey, would you rather I were making love to him using your name, or making love to you using his name?"

Leaning over Kurt, Sebastian nipped the side of his neck as his thrusts got harder, and they both were moaning, straining against each other. With his mouth near Kurt's ear, Sebastian whispered, "Ok, Blaine."

\--- 

TEN MINUTES LATER

Kurt cuddled against his boyfriend's side, feeling relaxed and still buzzing from the sex. It was always so good, so hot, the two of them together. 

"So, who is this pin-stripe suit-wearing John that got you so hot and bothered?" Sebastian said, lazily stroking a hand over Kurt's bare back.

Leaning in for a light kiss, Kurt shrugged. "Just a big wig from Head Office who gave a presentation today. Nothing happened."

Sebastian gave him a questioning look. "Oh really?"

"It could have been something, but you have nothing to worry about." Kurt looked closer at Sebastian closer. "Should I be worried? Do you actually still think about Blaine after all these years? Should I start wearing tighter pants that are a little too short, flash a bit of ankle?"

Sebastian chuckled, gathering Kurt close in a hug. "I don't think your pants could be any tighter, and your hem length is fine. I just said 'Blaine' to tease you."

Squeezing Sebastian back, Kurt gazed into his gorgeous green eyes. "So, we are OK?" This relationship meant a lot to him, and he didn't want any bad feelings lingering. 

"Sugar, if you thinking about another man gets me fucked like that, let's print some pictures out of him and glue them to the headboard." Sebastian smirked. "Think about your company president, the President, whoever you want."

Chuckling, Kurt rolled on top of his boyfriend, looking down at his green eyes. "If I start fantasizing about the President, please shoot me, because I have gone mad. Or the Russian President."

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, Sebastian googled quickly. "How about the King of Spain instead? He's pretty hot. Or the President of Haiti."

Rolling off Sebastian, Kurt cuddled against his side. "What did you search for? Hottest world leaders?"

Shrugging, Sebastian gave him the unapologetic smirk that had made Kurt fall for him a bit, right from the start. "I like the President of Mexico and the one from Argentina too."

They scrolled through the website, admiring the King of Bhutan and the Prime Minister of Canada.

It's hard to say what exactly sparked a second round; looking at pictures of other men, their easy banter about the topic, or that their relationship was secure enough to handle being attracted to others. Knowing that those sparks of interest would pop up, and the excitement of a quick hook-up wasn't as good as the deeper connection they had together. 

And later when Sebastian moaned "Oh Felipe...." as Kurt kissed along his inner thigh, he just smirked to himself and let his own fantasies go as well.

\---

-Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

-A/N: Just a fun Drabble based on something that happened at work lately. I didn't say it was a Kurtbastian fic in the tags as I want the readers to figure it out as they read along. Hopefully no one was too annoyed by this.

-Hottest World Leaders: [here.](https://www.hottestheadsofstate.com/list/) Please vote on your favorite in the comments. ;)

-Bull Durham: The part where Kurt says John instead of Sebastian is 'borrowed' (i.e.: blatantly stolen) from the movie Bull Durham (1988) starring Susan Sarandon & Kevin Costner. 


End file.
